


Bleu Blaze and Charming

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Captain Cold/Leonard Snart AUs [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Leonard Snart, Different Bad Guy, Different Goal, Different Team, F/M, Minimum History Research, Polyamory, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Leonard Snart already has his hands full with one pyromaniac. How is he supposed to handle two more while jumping through time and space?





	1. Brief Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to try to do a very alternate go at this show. I changed a lot of the characters, added some OCs, and redesigned the mission. Now, to further play with the whole time traveling and messing with timelines I decided that this is three of six. This one is Leonard Snart in a bisexual ménage à trois with a male OC and a female OC. I own nothing, but I did make up Bleu Blaze and Charming.

_First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom._

_Next recruit: Dinah Lance. The product of heroes and the alias Black Canary._

_Angeline Arnold and Duncan Briggs: Bleu Blaze and Charming. Pyros in love._

_Karen Beecher: Bumblebee. A student of Dr. Palmer’s._

_Malcolm Duncan: Under the name of Guardian, he’s a writer and engaged to Miss Beecher._

_Leonard Snart and Mick Rory: A pair of criminals._

* * *

The proposal was easy to understand. Or, at least somewhat easy. A man by the name of Rip Hunter wanted a group of sort-of nobodies to travel through time and stop a really bad guy. Some dude who went by the name of “Clock Wise”. Going throughout history and killing off very important people, trying to mess things up for one reason or another. Not sure why. Not sure if it matters.

Now, the only question left aside from “Does anybody believe this guy?” is “Who’s going to take the bait?” Who wants to risk their life for a timeline that might not even be all that messed up? It didn’t feel like things shifted at all, but maybe nobody really notices those things. One would think that if everything did a one-eighty then it wouldn’t slip their attention, but who knows for certain?

“I don’t like it,” Duncan crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe with a scowl burning at his lips. “I don’t trust this guy. I don’t trust a word he’s saying.”

“Neither do I,” Angeline sighed irritably. She had a small drawsting bag on the bed she shared with her partner, stuffing a few clothing items in it as she glanced around their shared room. “I don’t think any of us but that Palmer guy do.”

“Then, why are we going?” In his early thirties, Duncan Elmer Briggs kept his blonde curls maintained. His green eyes shining from the lamp’s light that reflected his tinted skin. Standing in nothing but a pair of sleep pants, he observed the younger woman in her lilac negligee. Her long brown waves were up in a messy bun, tendrils tickling the back of her pale neck that was spotted with freckles. “What do you have to prove?”

“It’s nothing like that, Duncan.”

“Then, what _is_ it, Angie?”

There was a small pause. The woman’s hand tightening around the drawstring. She glanced over her shoulder where the echoing rays from the bedside lamp hit her bright blue eyes, “It’s time traveling. If it’s real…if we end up in the future…I want to see it. I want to see the world I won’t be able to make it to hundreds of years from now. Jumping throughout time is almost like…being immortal…don’t you think?”

**-**


	2. Leaving So Soon?

“Where do you two think you’re going?”

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory glanced over their shoulders to see a woman pointing an amused gaze at the pair. Captain Cold and Heat Wave found the Jumpship and the two were quietly celebrating the fact that Leonard was able to snatch the odd key from Rip’s person with no problem. It was small, but it was big enough for the both of them. Their visitor, however, could wait her turn. Pale and decorated with freckles, Angeline Arnold – Bleu Blaze – had either hand pressed against the doorway to the Jumpship.

Angeline’s outfit was on the revealing side, a bikini top that accented the curves of her breasts with blue gradients blended together, tied at the front where the braided string hung low to her bare navel. Tight sea blue capris hugged her hips and thighs, the knees of her bottoms tucked into the lip of her dark boots. A thick navy jacket was tied like a belt atop her hips, and fingerless gloves covered her palms up to her elbows. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail that brushed the base of her neck when her head moved, and her lips painted with turquoise.

“None of your business, Bleu,” Mick snipped at the woman with daggers in his eyes. He and Leonard had bumped into her once before. One could say she was a business rival.

“We’re preparing for a mission,” she stated rather simply. “Are you already giving up?”

“We have our _own_ mission,” Snart drawled. “Babysitting the president of the United States isn’t quite our forte.”

“It’s not mine either,” the brunette crossed her arms. “But, we all have a role to play in this.”

Mick shot to his feet, snarl on his lips, “Look, woman, you best get out of here or – "

“Settle down, Mick,” Leonard coolly slipped to his feet from the pilot’s seat. He pointed over at the woman, his eye twinkling as he plotted. “Ms. Arnold, we’ve tangoed before and so I have a proposition for you. Slip away with us now, and you can get anything that catches your eye.”

“That wasn’t the plan, Boss.”

“Plans can change, Mick,” Snart glanced at his partner assuredly. “Sometimes they change for the better. So, what do you say, _Angeline_? You can even bring Prince Charming. We’ll wait for you to get him.”

Angeline smirked at that, shaking her head, “I’m no idiot, Snart. Don’t think I don’t know you two would just go on without me.”

“Clever girl,” Captain Cold nearly sneered.

“I’m going with you,” she answered simply and took a step in. “I don’t care where you’re going or why, but I’m going with you. Then, after our fun we’re heading right back here. Got it?”

Leonard practically purred, “No worries. We’ll be in and out in the blink of an eye.”

“Good,” Angeline smirked, “then, I’m driving.”

**-**


	3. Eyes

To say it was a little obnoxious at times would be a bit of a lie. It was very obnoxious. Angeline Arnold and Duncan Briggs were high-school sweethearts, and they often acted as though they were still in high school. Duncan was thirty-five and Angeline was thirty-two. They never married, for one reason or another, but they were crazy for each other…and just plain crazy. The team was on the bridge and Duncan was sitting down at the steps that led up to Rip’s office.

He was dressed in his usual field attire of a thin red vest that hung open to show the muscled structure of his chest. It had a golden border and collar that framed his neck. His feet were always bare as they roughened with years of exposure, and his red spiraled pants were slim as they hugged his ankles. Angeline was in her usual attire, as well. She sat on her knees behind him, whispering something in his ear as her hands gently caressed his pectorals. His eyes were closed and he was smiling while reaching behind himself; stroking the ends of her hair that he could reach.

“I’m gonna puke,” Mick snarled under his breath as they all waited for Rip to appear.

“Easy there,” Leonard spoke softly. “We don’t need to get mixed up with them any further than we already are.” Back in 1975 they were supposed to be keeping an eye on President Gerald Ford, but Rory and Snart took off in the Jumpship to grab a few precious items along with Arnold. They got chewed out later – not that they cared – and Duncan seemed to be a bit wary of them afterwards. It had been a week since all nine of them had joined together, and Clock Wise was still at large. Now they were in 1996 San Jose, California.

There were eyes that simultaneously were avoiding and couldn’t help but stare at the flirty couple. Angeline giggled as she whispered something that nobody could hear into Duncan’s ear, making him chuckle, too. His eyes fluttered open, green orbs looked towards Leonard and Mick, making Heat Wave’s skin crawl.

“They’re saying shit about us,” was the guttural growl, and Leonard could tell that Mick was one bad look away from losing any cool he had.

Captain Cold wasn’t sure at first if he should just allow his partner to cause trouble and perhaps intimidate the other two thieves into silence, or keep the peace…temporarily. Snart wondered how much research Rip Hunter actually did when he assembled this team. Bad enough he decided on involving Leonard at all, but with his companion the two were trouble. Adding Bleu Blaze and Charming into the mix may not have been his smartest move as they loved fire almost as much as Mick did. The main difference was that Mick couldn’t create it the way they could. There was something about their genetics. Friction of their skin like matches to create fire with a touch.

For Angeline it was her fingertips, and Duncan his toes and the ball of his feet. They were circus kids and they dressed like it, and in all honesty it irked Leonard a little. A little too flashy for his taste.

“You know, you two could get a room,” Karen spoke up, hands on her hips with a scowl on her lips like a scolding teacher. “There are plenty on this ship.”

Bright blue eyes and dark green ones flickered up at her. Angeline smiled, nearly sneering as she straightened her spine, her hands rubbing Duncan’s shoulders slowly, “What’s the matter? Jealous?”

“Hardly. We get that you two have been together for years, but you don’t have to be so clingy in front of everyone like this. Especially when we’re waiting on Rip for the mission brief. You’re not the only couple on the Waverider. You should act like adults.”

Angeline’s eyes flashed with a negative emotion difficult to pinpoint. It was a mix, and she raised her hand. Just as she was about to snap her fingers, Duncan grabbed them gently and kissed her knuckles, “Fine. We’ll cool it. For now.” He turned his gaze to Karen, “Happy?”

Bumblebee said nothing as she returned to Malcolm’s side with a frustrated stare. She shouldn’t have to play babysitter, and that was the last time she was going to.

Angeline exchanged a small kiss with her long-term lover before she stood. She fixed her hair, lazily wrapping it up as Duncan rose to his feet. He patted his pants, mostly for show, and his eyes landed once again on Leonard and Mick.

“That’s it,” Rory reached for his gun as he gritted his teeth, “pretty boy’s dead.”

Leonard quickly pressed a hand against the other’s chest, “Cool it, Mick. That’s what he wants. Remember, those two aren’t like us.” His steely gaze looked over his shoulder at them, and while Angeline seemed preoccupied with her appearance, Duncan was still smirking over at them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “We work with a plan, remember? They’re the types who break the plans. Mercurial,” he added the last word under his breath before returning his eyes to his teammate, “Keep yourself focused. Got it?”

With a near huff, Mick released the hold he had on his gun. His fingers twitched, wanting to set something on fire. Leonard was silently relieved. He didn’t want there to be a shitstorm so early on when they’ve barely begun their looting of the timeline, and that was the whole point of them even joining this ridiculous journey. They had no interest in being heroes, but stealing something that was sure to go up in value decades or centuries later was too good to pass up. The biggest question on Snart’s mind, however, was why two loons like Bleu Blaze and Charming would agree. They weren’t the hero types either, but they rarely had a goal to achieve aside from stirring up trouble.

Leonard sighed. He didn’t want any extra concerns, but he’d have to keep an eye on them. Especially if they were going to be goading Mick. They were fine by themselves, but the moment the two are together they act like stupid teenagers and Snart couldn’t afford to have them getting in the way of everything.

Things got quiet. Dinah took a seat, crossing one leg over another and Ray found himself taking a seat, as well. He was keeping his eyes away from the fiery duo, not quite trusting that they wouldn’t soon go back to their public display of affection. He didn’t exactly find it gross so much as he just found it…awkward…

“All right everyone, sorry I’m late,” Rip stepped in quickly to the bridge, walking past all of them and waving for them to follow. Gradually they did, and some ended up in the captain’s office by the time Rip began his talk. “You are all aware now that we’ve ended up in California, early 1996. Gideon has calculated that the targeted date is April 6th.”

“Who’s Clock Wise’s mark this time?” Malcolm inquired seriously.

Rip took a second as his face settled into a serious stare. His hands gripping the edges of his table and he spoke clearly, “Soccer.”

**-**


	4. Unnecessary Casualties

“Those eyes of yours need to go. They almost cost us the whole mission. People almost got hurt. Someone _did_ get hurt. My partner.”

Leonard was standing in the cargo bay with Duncan. Arms crossed as his jaw set in a stern manner. Trying to play an authoritative role as he pointed sharp eyes at the younger man. Snart was confronting him about what happened nearly ten hours earlier. They ended up in a pickle. Charming was provoking Heat Wave, and it worked. It nearly got them killed.

Mick got shot in the shoulder while they were off guard, and even Raymond almost got bit by a bullet. Clock Wise was catching onto them getting on his tail, and his henchmen did their best to snipe the Legends out of existence. It turned into chaos just outside the stadium and the noise inside was just what they needed to drown out the conflict.

“It’s not like anybody died,” Duncan replied smoothly with his hands on his hips. He followed with a shrug, “And, the mission was a success in the end.”

“With _casualties_ ,” Snart snipped, lips in a furious scowl. “Someone causes one of my crew to go down, I take _them_ down. Someone stands in the way of their safety, they _also_ go down. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Charming sighed softly, “Look, it’s not my fault that your partner isn’t very bright.”

“You’re goading him. You know it’s bothering him.”

“That’s on him, especially when it’s not him I’m looking at.”

There was a pause. Leonard’s jaw clenched and his brow twitched. He blinked, eyes flickering to the floor as his tone lightened despite still being stressed with his aggravation towards the whole situation. “All right, tell me,” his gaze landed on the smug expression of the blonde, “then who _or what_ have you been looking at all this time?”

Duncan smirked, “Do you really have to ask?”

A snarky smile formed on Cold’s lips, “Let’s pretend I’m oblivious.”

“Do you think you can guess what Angie and I were talking about last week on the bridge? What we’ve been talking about the whole week that’s been making your partner go crazy thinking it’s about him?” Charming was met with silence. Leonard wasn’t one for games, and he better be getting an answer. Now. The younger man sighed, seeing that his fun was going to have to take a back seat. “Angie and I have been discussing our relationship.”

“How sweet,” Leonard rolled his eyes. “What does that have to do with me?”

“We want to include you.”

Face remaining stubbornly cool, Snart was actually surprised by the answer. He’d been propositioned plenty of times by both men and women. He’d even been invited to threesomes, though usually with two females. He didn’t participate too much as his “business” was his main focus, but he was human and he would take the offer when the tension was building up just right or he needed to clear his head. No strings attached. He’d never been invited into a _relationship_ , though.

“Well?” Duncan crossed his arms, but his face held a confidence that started to grind Leonard’s nerves raw.

Leonard gave a rough exhale, and he struggled to keep a forced smile on his lips, “It’s flattering, but I’ll have to decline. I’m not the relationship type.”

“We’re open to something more casual. An exchange of body heat from time to time. I’m sure being ‘Captain Cold’ you would do well at quelling our fevers, and maybe we could thaw you out when you feel too chilly.”

Charming really thought he was his namesake. He almost was, and in another time and place he probably would have been a lot more convincing, but after everything that happened that day Snart was in no mood for flirting. “No thanks,” he answered with a bit more finality. His arms fell, a hand even dropping to his thigh, fingers caressing the back of his gun. “That’s not my scene.”

“Think about it,” Duncan pushed, though he still didn’t seem worried and that nearly broke the camel’s back. Leonard didn’t like it when someone thought they could control him. He wasn’t a puppet. He had his future in his own hands and nobody was going to think they held any influence in that. He’d never give them the pleasure.

“Stop spurring on my partner,” Leonard warned the younger. “Or, we’re going to have some problems.” He didn’t give Duncan a chance to argue. It was obvious the doltish pyro was going to keep pursuing the same insipid conversation.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Angeline inquired when she heard the door slide open to her shared bedroom with her boyfriend. She was reading a magazine while resting on her bed. On her stomach she had one leg outstretched and the other curled upwards behind her. She flipped a page, and still didn’t bother looking up as she felt the dip beside her, the brush of her hair as it was swept away from her shoulder, and then the lips against her heating flesh.

“I brought up our proposal,” Duncan murmured, leaning in to kiss her hot neck next. “He wasn’t biting, but I’m sure he’ll think on it.”

Bleu rolled her neck to the side, sighing as she closed her eyes, “Captain Cold isn’t the type to be swayed easily. Once he makes up his mind it’s pretty permanent.”

“Then, we’ll convince him,” he pecked her cheek. “We’ll give him the space and time he needs, and with any luck he’ll trust us enough to agree.” Duncan reached to gently grip her chin and guide her to face him, “You said you wanted him, and I want to give you what you want. You deserve everything, baby.”

“It’s no fun if he’s not willing, Duncan,” she whispered, but her eyes were shining as they never disconnected from Charming’s. “He has to want it, too.”

“He will, Angie,” her lover cooed softly. “I promise.”

She gently placed a rough finger against his lips, “Don’t say that. You can’t promise it. This has to happen organically. Understand, baby?”

Duncan sighed, seeming defeated in his earnest quest to give his precious flame all she desired. He pulled away and pressed his lips forcefully to hers. There were heavy exhales as teeth nipped at soft skin.

Angeline gripped the back of Charming’s neck and kept him in place as she pulled back. “I love you, baby,” she softly stated, fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I love you, too,” he smiled in a softness equal to her voice.

“Lock the door.”

* * *

Three loud bangs echoed through the hallway as a fist side-slammed into the thick doors of Mick’s quarters. It took a moment, and the doors cracked open to reveal a suspicious and glaring Heat Wave. When Rory realized it was his friend, the door opened fully and a hand absentmindedly went to his shoulder, just above where the bullet hit. Shirt nowhere in sight and clean bandages wrapped securely with not a drop of blood in sight.

“How is it?” Leonard inquired softly, hands in his pockets as his eyes flickered between his partner’s gaze and wound.

“It went straight through,” was the gruff response. “Nothing left behind. I’ll be fine. Been through worse.” He gestured to the scars on his arms and Leonard refrained from any form of laughter; instead he smirked and nodded. Mick noticed the abnormal almost sentimental vibe that Snart was giving off. He didn’t like it. “It comes with the job, Leonard. We both know that.”

“We’re partners, Mick,” was the nearly snarled response. “Someone messes with you, they mess with me. I don’t let it slide.” Quickly, Leonard realized he was heating up just at the thought. He sighed, trying to cool down. It was Mick’s job to be the hot head, and he had to keep his burning rage in control. He wouldn’t be able to think, otherwise. “I gave Briggs a warning. The next time he causes a distraction – for anyone – he’s done. Hunter might not care about his crew, but I’m not – ”

“Snart.”

It wasn’t the first time Mick had seen his friend slip from his cool exterior. The man could be as hot headed as him, but he always had his eyes on the objective at hand. They weren’t the touchy feely types, and he knew the other must have needed to let off some steam. It wasn’t often that the other started into a rant. Sometimes it was worth it to see someone get shot, but nobody else was around and Mick had already been on that end of a gun today. He didn’t want a repeat. Normally he wasn’t the one to calm the other man down, but it was possible that the painkillers were really kicking in.

He needed a beer.

“Look,” Leonard shook his head once as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts bouncing in his head, “I just wanted to check in. Get some rest.”

“You too, boss,” Mick grunted with a small smirk.

Leonard gave a small lift of his hand in a half-sincere wave as the doors closed and locked Mick inside. Blood still boiling, the salt-and-peppered man made his way down the hall to his own quarters. His boots creating a solid echo that bounced off the walls. A slow steady beat as he tried to focus. Focus on the goal.

**-**


	5. Building The Bridge

Angeline Arnold slipped out of her shared quarters. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a small groan. She was dressed in something a little more casual; a blue V-neck blouse with dark wash skinny jeans. Her feet bare, her toes wiggled before she made her way down the hall. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail, not quite caring that barely half of it actually made it up, and her eyes flickered downwards to check on her newly painted toenails; Kentucky blue to match her fingernails. Not that anyone could see her fingernails with her gloves covering her digits to make sure she couldn’t light anything on fire. It was always an annoyance, but one she got over quickly once she realized she would have to start wearing them.

A small yawn escaped her lips as she ended up in the galley. She was surprised to see Mick Rory there – alone. It had been several days since the man was shot, and he was still healing. He had been stitched up and bandaged, but the man acted like nearly nothing was wrong with him. Nearly. It was evident how at times he was straining with his wound if he reached just right (or wrong), move too fast, or something hit his shoulder. The man was nothing short of impressive for his tolerance of pain.

Heat Wave was sitting at the table, biting into a sandwich, and she approached him.

“Hey, there,” she popped in, hands on her hips as she stood near the table.

Mick glanced up, almost seeming surprised for a second before he swallowed and leaned back in his chair with semi-narrowed eyes, “What do you want, Bleu?”

“I wanted to apologize,” a small smile crept across her lips. “I know Duncan hasn’t said it, but I want you to know that I do feel bad about what happened. Especially when he was trying to get attention from your partner and not you.”

That made Rory raise a brow, “He was trying to get Snart’s attention?”

“Yup,” her smile grew as his confusion was evident. “So, if there’s anything you want, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Now, Mick was wary. Bleu could be fun when she wasn’t completely out of her mind, and you weren’t fighting against her. However, she wasn’t really the type to do favors for people. Nor was she the type to say “sorry”. This smelled like a trap.

“Thanks,” he replied gruffly. “I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Angeline beamed. “So, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Feeling satisfied, Angeline turned on her heel and went to grab a bag of chips. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Mick’s eyes were on her; obviously suspicious. She didn’t acknowledge it, and she made her way back to her room.

* * *

“How did we get stuck here?” Duncan groaned softly as he sat up in bed, letting his spine crack as he stretched. “It’s been what…two and half days and we’re still in 1975 England?”

A long-sleeved black and white checkered shirt smacked Charming in the face as Angeline searched for some clothes for him to wear. “We don’t exactly have a mechanic here, Duncan,” she sighed. “So, Bee and Palmer have been doing their best to get this ship back on its way.”

“Meanwhile, that Clock Wise guy is unraveling the timeline,” the blonde slid out of bed and stood, taking the offered pants to slide over his shorts; red acid wash skinny jeans. “Oh, well, guess we should go home once they get the ship going.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Angeline rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. She pulled out a black knitted hooded cardigan, waiting to hand it to her boyfriend patiently. “We can totally take this guy down even after this little setback.”

“Why do you think that?” the blonde man inquired with a smirk, finishing off the button and reaching for the cardigan.

The brunette handed the piece of clothing to him, replying with, “I have to. I’m not done seeing everything, and I’ve yet to see the future still.”

“And, that was the _whole_ point of why you wanted to join this ride, wasn’t it?” Duncan’s smirk grew as he shrugged the cardigan on. He stepped closer to his lover, and grabbed her by the waist.

Angeline smiled, hands rubbing the man’s chest, “It was indeed.” She pressed her lips to his, humming softly as his fingers dug into her sensitive sides. He nipped at her lips, but she pulled away, licking them, “No getting frisky after we just got dressed.”

“I thought the whole point of putting on clothes was to take them off of each other,” he waggled his brows and that made the woman chuckle.

“ _Later_ ,” she insisted.

“ _Fine_ ,” Duncan sighed. He released the woman and turned to grab the bag of chips she brought back to the room. He opened it and popped a few into his mouth, then hummed with delight at their salty taste.

“You _know_ ,” Angeline started slowly, “I ran into Rory in the galley.”

Charming rose a brow, his face a little serious. He swallowed, “And?”

Angeline shrugged, “I apologized to him in your place.”

Duncan rolled his eyes, “Oh, please. If the man is that stupid, he deserves to be shot.”

“We need to play nice, baby,” she snatched the bag of chips from his hand and stepped closer to the bedroom door. “I know it’s not our forte, but we can try something new. Don’t you think?”

“For you, my gorgeous doll,” he swiped the bag back with a sparkle in his eyes, “I’ll try anything.”

* * *

“So, the captain is still insisting we stay in,” Leonard drawled. He was sitting with Mick at the table in the galley.

“What for?” was the snarled inquiry before Rory took a swig of his beer. “Haircut isn’t done with fixing the ship, yet?”

“Apparently he and his little student are having a little difficulty,” Snart sighed, fingers picking at the surface even though there was nothing to tear. “Though, Raymond swears they’re almost done.”

Mick gave a grumble. He was getting restless. Maybe he should just go ahead and step off the ship, find a bar or pub or whatever they’re called. Anything to get out of here. Oh, wait, that reminded him. “Bleu came up to me this morning,” he murmured, eyes narrowed in a serious and wary manner as they looked at Leonard.

Captain Cold returned Heat Wave’s glance, seeming just as cautious just from hearing the words, “And?”

“She apologized,” the words just felt off on Mick’s tongue. He thought he could feel a strange buzzing on his lips as he continued, “Said that I can just say the word and she’d lend me a hand. I figured it was better to just not bother.”

Leonard’s fingers drummed atop the table, “Smart move. We don’t need a loose cannon like that getting in the way of things.”

“Not that there’s anything to get into the way of right now,” Rory huffed.

“Still, it’s better to keep her and her joker boyfriend at bay. Don’t give an inch, and I’ll think of a way to deal with them.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Leonard’s eyes focused on the floor as he sat with an ankle atop a knee, fingers going still as his brain worked. Separately, Bleu Blaze and Charming weren’t any different than any other Metahuman criminal, but together they were an insane force. Even Mick could be reeled in from his chaotic slips, but those two…it’s a miracle that the ship hasn’t burned up. Leonard wasn’t quite open to working with them when the last time he ran into them it ruined his heist. Months of planning down the drain and he still had to ditch out of town afterwards. They didn’t even work for profit. It was all a game.

Now, though, he had been propositioned and that proposition left a bad taste in his mouth. The two were bound to get someone killed with their antics, and Leonard couldn’t forgive that. He’d have to take them out. It was the only logical way. Rip made a mistake when he asked those two to join. He’d had to have.

Then, it hit Snart. They didn’t have to be removed. They had to be subdued. On a ship like this, it wasn’t impossible to split Bleu and Charming from each other. It was difficult, but not as impossible as back when they were living their day to day lives in Central City. If he could spend enough time with the two one-on-one, it’s possible he could work his magic on them individually, and then together. If he could get both of them to behave and learn a little obedience his Rogues could be a force of nature.

This could be very beneficial.

“Who wants to get some fresh air?”

Sharp blue-greens looked up to see that Angeline and Duncan were walking over, Angeline with her arms swinging cheerfully back and forth with her steps as Duncan approached with his hands in his pockets. Leonard smirked, his plan writing itself as the seconds passed.

“That actually sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn’t it, Mick?”

“Huh?” The larger man rose a brow. Didn’t they just have a conversation about not trusting these two?

Leonard didn’t bother with trying to even give Mick a signal to play along. He’d catch up eventually. He gave a smile to the obnoxious lovebirds, fingers laced together as his hands rested atop the table. “What did you two have in mind?” he pushed with the intent to appear sincerely interested in the offer.

This almost seemed to surprise Angeline, but she was quick to recover as her beaming smile lit up the room, “Does a drink sound good?”

Snart shrugged, smile coy, “Two sounds better.”

“Just two?”

“Four is a nice even number,” Cold glanced over at his partner once more and this time Mick caught the look. It made a little more sense after the small exchange of words that just took place.

However, Mick’s eyes landed on Duncan and he grumbled with a gesture, “Is Prince Charming going to be making googly eyes at me the whole time?”

Charming was about to open his mouth when Angeline popped in. She pressed her hand to her lover’s chest to get his attention, but her eyes were on Rory, “Why don’t the two of you stay here and work things out?”

That made both men raise their brows, but Leonard’s smirk said that he agreed with the woman. His voice was smooth as he spoke, “That sounds like a good plan.”

**-**


	6. Let's Grab A Drink

“So, _Angeline_ ,” her blue eyes brightened up at the way her name rolled off his tongue, her lips curling subtly as his smirk settled into place, “I don’t think we’ve ever been alone before.”

“Technically, we’re still not alone,” the brunette purred softly, “ _Leonard_.”

The two found themselves in the deep corner of a pub. It was a bit louder than either of them were expecting, but it wasn’t any more noise than their usual hideouts back home. Leonard had opted for his more casual coat than his normal parka and Angeline decided she wasn’t going to change out of her blouse and jeans. It had just started raining when they stepped in, and the drinking within the building seemed to double as the patrons decided they would be staying until it lightened up.

Captain Cold took a sip of his beer, letting the butt of his glass tap the table before he spoke, “Let me rephrase that, then. This is the first time we’ve ever interacted together excluding any teammates or other halves.”

Angeline picked up her glass, gave it a small swing to watch the liquid rush along the sides of the container, then hummed, “I guess, you’re right. Hopefully our boys aren’t killing each other right now.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Leonard rested his elbows atop the edge of the table as he sat across from the woman. “They’ll be peachy.” His nose scrunched as he gave a mischievous grin.

“I think you give them too much credit,” she smirked.

“And, maybe you give them too little.”

Humming once more with her lips sliding back into an amused smile, Angeline leaned forward a tad with her chin in her palm, “So, why _did_ you agree to come out with me, Leonard?”

Fingers tapped against an arm and he replied with, “The fresh air sounded good enough. The promise of some real alcohol didn’t hurt either.”

“Despite the fact that you don’t like me?” she raised a challenging brow that had Snart smirking.

“I never said I didn’t like you, Angeline,” he purred. “You and your boyfriend aren’t exactly the first ones I’d call in time of need, but I have no ill-will towards either of you unless you get in my way. It just so happens that you haven’t.” He shrugged, “I could ask you why you decided to invite me at all if you were going to put up such a fuss about me joining you.”

“I’m not fussing,” she still appeared amused before taking a sip of her drink. “And, you should know why I invited you.”

“Ah, that proposal from earlier.”

“Yes. That.”

Leonard almost chuckled, “Is that what this is about? You wanted to get me drunk and see if I would change my mind?”

“Absolutely not,” the brunette almost scowled at the accusation and that intrigued the criminal before her. “Duncan and I are genuinely attracted to you. The same way we are genuinely attracted to each other. Is that so hard to believe?”

Snart scratched at the stubble on his chin, “It’s not hard to believe. I’ve been approached before with similar intentions; though, to be asked to enter a relationship is new.”

“Is that why you rejected us?” Angeline’s bright eyes seemed to glow with genuine curiosity that had Leonard shaking his head.

“As I explained to Briggs, I’m not the relationship type. One-time things are usually the route I go.” He gave a small side-tilt of his head as his lips pursed subtly in thought, “I might go in for a few repeats, too. Makes life a little easier. Especially with my choice of career.”

Angeline’s fingers tapped against the sides of her drink. Her gaze fell to the center of the table and Leonard allowed the silence that sat between them. The difference of her personality was nearly severe when comparing her with and without Duncan’s company. On her own, she was a controllable mild flame that held its own while occasionally flickering when the chilly wind teased her. Leonard Snart had no problem with being that chilly wind. In fact, the idea was more than enjoyable.

“So, be honest…” she broke the pause with a bit of challenge in her voice. He smirked, waiting for her to continue, “Why did you agree to come out with me?”

“You didn’t believe what I said just before?” he pushed before taking a sip of his beverage.

She shrugged, “It wouldn’t be the first time you lied to me.” Her eyes were sharpened after her moment to strategize in their verbal chess match. “I’m being transparent with you, the least you could do is give me _some_ of the same courtesy, Leonard Snart.”

There was a moment. Leonard’s confident smirk in place as he set aside his drink and laced his fingers together in front of him atop the table. He gave a playful shrug before answering, “I wanted to get to know you. Just us. No distractions.” When a doubtful expression crossed Angeline’s face, he leaned back, “You don’t have to believe me, but that’s my piece. I stand beside it.”

“Are you interested in me, Leonard?” she inquired bluntly.

Another shrug, “It’s possible. We’ve come across each other during work once and I think it’s important to get to know those who I’m working with better.”

“The last time things didn’t go so well,” the brunette reminded him.

“Because you nearly burned us all alive before running off with three-quarters of the loot. With your boyfriend.”

“And, you’ve yet to get justice for that. I was under the impression that Leonard Snart wasn’t one to let things like that slide.”

There was a twinkle in his eye as his lips curled devilishly, “Oh, don’t worry. The score will be settled in one way or another.”

Angeline felt her breath leave her. Her own eyes fluttering as she tried to catch it. She could tell he noticed, and heat rose up to her cheeks. “What do you want, Snart?” she found herself murmuring quietly.

“All right, Ms. Arnold,” Captain Cold drawled softly. “You and Briggs want to expand your relationship and include me in it. If you want me to consider it – truly consider it – you’ll let me get to know you better tonight. Does that sound like a deal?”

“What about Duncan?” there was a flicker in her eyes that had Leonard’s flesh tingling. “I’m not going to go along with this if you’re only going to focus on me. For whatever reason that may be, and as much as I enjoy the thought of your attention, I can’t let Duncan get ignored. The point of our proposal is for the three of us to be equals.”

“Don’t worry,” he raised a hand subtly atop the table as a gesture to calm her, “I have every intention of getting to know him a little better, as well. One-on-one. Just like this.”

“And, why does it have to be one-on-one?”

“Because I want to know who you are as individuals before I know who you are as a couple. I’ve already seen what kind of trouble you two pull when you’re together and frankly my dear I’m not impressed.” His brows started to knit together as his lips turned into a disappointed frown and his teasing tone grew more serious. “In these last couple of weeks, you and your partner have been unwanted distractions that have caused casualties among the team, and I don’t forgive that.”

Angeline found her spine straightening and a spark run along her vertebrae. Her hands were clutching her drink, and her eyes were intent on Leonard’s. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Any tension in Snart’s appearance gradually fell. His eyes still warning her while his features became softer, “I’m offering a chance at second first-impressions. You should feel honored. I don’t ever propose such a thing.”

Bleu seemed reluctant. Leonard Snart’s words, his tone, his being; all of him was so enticing and mesmerizing. She wanted to capture him. Wanted him to be enveloped in her and Duncan. At this point, however, she wasn’t sure if she could trust him, and that made him all the more tantalizing. There was a risk that came with pursuing him, and that was a risk that Angeline Arnold was more than willing to take.

“So,” she tried to keep her words calm and collected, “if I agree to continue with what we have here – this sort-of-date – you promise you’ll give Duncan the same amount of time and attention?”

Leonard gave a slow and purposeful nod, “You have my word.”

Chin up and eyes meeting Snart’s, Angeline paused in her response. She inhaled, holding it for a moment, before releasing it so subtly that it practically wasn’t noticeable. She extended her arm out, hand open, “Shake on it.”

Cyan eyes looked to her open palm, then up at her. He gave a reluctant smirk before mirroring her action and allowing his fingers to gingerly wrap around her knuckles before sliding the tips down to her wrist. Angeline’s grip was firm before it constricted suddenly, and next she was leaning forward to press a chaste nearly feather-like kiss to his lips. A slow brush that lingered far longer than Leonard would have expected. He refrained from a cruel smile, despite the amusement that settled in the deep of his chest as his eyes met the woman’s. He hadn’t said a word as he leaned back in unison with her, leaving her to simply shrug before speaking.

“Sealing a deal with a kiss seems more personal than a handshake, if you ask me.”

Snart smirked and chose to not respond to that explicitly. Instead, he reached over and tested the weight of her cup, “Want a refill?”

Her eyes lit up, “Are you pretending to be a gentleman, Mr. Snart?”

“It’s likely,” he picked up her nearly empty beverage and stood, fingers cradling the rim of his own glass. “I’ll be back.” He gave a sly wink and turned, making his way over to the bar through the rowdy crowd.

Angeline’s gaze never left him. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm as she admired the length of his legs. The way they swayed in his stride was more than alluring, and the way his pants shaped them was enough to make her breathless. Her heart racing as her eyes slithered up to admire the width of his shoulders. Damn, he looked good in black. Her vision drifted further up, taking in the structure of his neck and jawline. The shape of his lips and his narrow eyes.

It all gave her chills, and when Leonard finally turned around to return to their table, he smirked at catching her gaze. She didn’t shy away. Her lips turned into a roguish smile in greeting to his approach, and she reached out to take back her beverage as he handed it to her.

“Thank you, Mr. Snart.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure, Ms. Arnold,” he chuckled softly, taking his seat and sipping his alcohol.

Angeline took a sip of her own drink, releasing a small exhale and fluttering her eyes upwards at Captain Cold, “So, you said you want to know more about me as an individual?”

“It’s a good place to start.”

“So, how _do_ we do this? The getting to know thing.”

Leonard shrugged, “A few questions are thrown about, there are a few answers returned. I think it goes something like that.”

“So, who asks the questions?”

“Either of us could. Theoretically.”

“So?”

Snart smirked, “You want me to ask?”

Batting her eyes, Angeline gave a small chuckle, “Maybe I’m a little shy.”

Cold rose his brows, seeming surprised, “I never pictured you as the shy type. You’ve always been so bold. Like that kiss.”

“Some things require a little more courage than others.”

“I suppose,” his long slender fingers once more played with the stubble along his jaw. His knuckles grazing against the rough friction as his lips continued to curl upwards. “So, _I_ have to start this. You might regret this.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh, now you’re tempting me.”

“ _I’m_ tempting _you_?” the woman released a small snort. “You’re the tempting one.”

“You flatter me,” Leonard smirked playfully.

Angeline gave a wink, “It’s one of my specialties.”

His smirk grew, “All right. Then, tell me of your other specialties. Aside from burning things up with your fingertips.”

The brunette hummed softly, “I dance, I sing, I’m an entertainer in all sorts of ways. You know, since I’m a circus brat.”

“You went and did the whole ‘runaway with your boyfriend to join the circus’ thing, was that right?”

“I did.”

“And, how did that work out for you?”

Angeline paused for a moment. She rose her cup and let the brim touch her lips. She allowed the liquid to slide down her throat, burning subtly. Her glass tapped back down onto the wood of the table, and her eyes shined, “It worked out great.”

**\- TBC**


End file.
